The Promise
by Performer101
Summary: Tori and the gang are preparing for the summer, but Tori wants something special from them... I don't own any characters from "Victorious".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Promise

Tori Vega sat on the bench with her friends. They all talked about what they planned to do over the summer. They were all sophomores, but two years could fly by so fast. It was proven with Trina, who now suddenly can't stop crying. It seemed like every week she was putting on a new one-man musical each week.

Tori was forced to go to at least one of them before the school year ended. "Promise me," She began. The group turned and looked at her. They smiled. "Yes, Tori?" Andre asked. He was always friendly with her. It made her feel special. "Promise me, we won't be like one of those people who say, oh we'll stay in touch then don't." She replied. I looked around the small group of people.

"Of course, Tori." Cat replied. "Yeah, we'll be together." Robbie pitched in. "There wouldn't be a fun day without you all here, plus you all are like the only friends I have!" The group smiled, giggling. "That's a shocker!" Rex piped in. "Hey!" Robbie replied. The gang could only smile.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over. Tori headed for her dreaded American History class. For homework, she had to complete an essay about pages 345- 346. Her eyes still stung from how late she was up, doing the assignment. She sat in the front, and Mr. Daniels skipped into the room happily. He placed the suit case, on his desk, and turned to face his class. The smile on his face, looked as if it would be impossibly hard to wipe off. Jade walked in, as usual, as the bell rung. "You late, Ms. West." Mr. Daniels replied. "Yeah, whatever." Jade sat, plumping herself in the seat at the back, and putting her feet on the desk.

"Class, I have an announcement to make." Mr. Daniels replied, ignoring the fact that Jade put her combat boots on the top of her desk. "Yes." They all chimed. "My girlfriend of ten years and I are getting married!" Mr. Daniels said. The class smiled, and cheered their congratulations. After five minutes, of cheering, he got the class to settle down. He began lecturing them on what they had to do for homework.

Beck couldn't believe that all the class could fall asleep to one documentary. Heck, he wondered why he didn't. Miss. Jenson was at her desk, doing paperwork, that needed to be completed. Beck sighed again, and looked at the TV. The video was about the environment.

But, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder. What was his friends doing right now? What was his girlfriend doing right now? He thought about all the things he was going to do in the summer. After school, the whole gang was going over to Tori's to do their project for Mr. Sikowitz's class.

He was thrown off his thoughts, when the credits began to play, and the lights came on. Beck's eyes were blinded, mostly because he wasn't used to it yet. "Alright class, now let's talk projects…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Improvs…Gone Wrong

Tori sat in acting class with Jade, Cat, Andre, Beck , Robbie, and his puppet Rex. Mr. Sikowitz stood at the center of the class room, where a tiny make-shift stage was, and was giving them instructions for the new assignment.

"I'm going to split you up into groups of two." Mr. Sikowitz explained. Tori sat in the center front row, and focused more. "Alright, Cat and Robbie, you're group one." He said, pointing to the two of them. Cat and Robbie smiled. "Andre and Jade, and finally Beck and Tori." Sikowitz replied. "What?"Jade asked. Her face was steaming.

"Let's have Cat and Robbie first." Sikowitz announced. Cat and Robbie made their way onto the small make-shift stage. They stood at the center of the stage. "Cat, Robbie, you're a couple who's disagreeing of shoes." Sikowitz replied.

"What.." Robbie asked. "Action!" Sikowitz ended. He sat in the center seat. "These shoes are the best." Cat replied, she was standing there, twisting her red hair round and round in her finger. "No, my shoes are the best." Robbie replied. The improv went on and on. Finally Sikowitz ended it. "Jade and Andre, you're up." Sikowitz replied.

Jade angrily got up, and went to the stage. Her arms crossed, and she glared at Tori. Andre stood beside her. "Andre, Jade you're the opposites, and you fall in love." Sikowitz said. Andre nodded, thinking that this will be the hardest improve he has ever done. "Jade, I love you." Andre replied. "How can you?" Jade asked, dramatically. "Because I love you for you." Andre whispered. "We can't be together!" Jade said, she sat down (dramatically, again) on the edge of the stage. "Yes, we can. Together we can do anything!" Andre said.

Then, Andre and Jade began to kiss. "Stop!" Sikowitz shouted, to stop the improv. "Now, it's Beck's and Tori's turn." He said. Beck and Tori made their way to the center of the stage. "Now, you're best friends, who happen to fall in love with each other." Sikowitz replied. "I don't know, Tori." Beck said, his voice soft. "I can't hide my feelings anymore."

Tori looked into his brown eyes. "I don't know if I can, either." She whispered. "I love you so much," He whispered. "Not as a friend, as something more." Beck replied, softly. Tori looked into his eyes. "Really?" She asked. "Really." He said. Then, they kissed. "Stop!" Sikowitz called. They didn't notice, they couldn't hear. "Stop!" Sikowitz shouted.

"Oliver, Vega! Enough!" Sikowitz shouted. They broke apart, both gasping for air. "Sorry," Tori whispered. Beck just shook his head, and he sat back down at his chair. Tori did, also. Jade glared at me, with anger in her eyes.

Beck walked out of class, with Jade close on his heels. "What was that about?" Jade demanded. "It was nothing." Beck replied. "It just sort of happened, like what happened with you and Andre just happened." Beck said. "Unlike you, Jade, I can let that go."

Jade rolled his eyes. "At least, I listened when Sikowitz told us to knock it off!" Jade shouted. "Why are you shouting?" Beck asked. "It's because I'm angry, I tend to yell when I get angry!" She shouted, angrily at him. Beck sighed. They were at his locker, and he put his textbooks inside. "Can you tell me, honestly, that you don't have feelings for Vega?" Jade asked. Beck could only nod. He knew if he answered verbally, his voice would crack. He kind of had a small crush on Tori when she first arrived at Hollywood Arts, but since then it had grown. Although, he promised himself that he'd remain faithful to Jade. Now he's having second thoughts.

"Lunch is about to start, let's go." Beck said, changing the subject. He took Jade's hand and led her to the usual table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Love Blooms

Tori sat in English pretending to pay attention. Mr. Burns was talking about the project we must complete that was 2/3 of our grade. Tori stared at the boy sitting in front of her. Gabe Miller. She sighed. "Next group, Tori Vega and Gabe Miller." Mr. Burns said, as if on cue. Gabe and I both stood, and made our way to the desk. We grabbed the worksheets, and went back to their desks.

_I'm going to work on a school project with Gabe Miller _ Tori thought. Then , the bell rang. She slowly got up, and got her stuff together but when she turned around he was gone.

"Shapiro!" Jade's voice flared through the hall.

"What?" Robbie asked, he was wiping his glasses off with the bottom of his shirt.

"I need your help." Jade said. "My help?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, you're the only tech person I know, that isn't scared of-" Jade said, looking at Robbie's face. "Never mind." She said. "What do you need help with?" Robbie asked. "My stupid phone, won't let me see the texts I received!" She said, frustrated. "I'll look at it, when do you need it back?" Robbie asked.

"Tomorrow, Tuesday after school the latest." She said, and then she left.

"What do you mean you're confused?" Andre asked. Andre and Beck were outside, running the track for P.E. "I don't know, man!" Beck said, they were jogging, which made it hard for him to think. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jade. But, I think I'm beginning to feel something more for Tori." Beck said.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa," Andre said, he pulled to a stop, touching Beck's arm. "Don't hurt neither of them." Andre warned. "Especially Jade." "I won't. Not until I know for sure." He said. "Hey, race you to the starting line!" Andre shouted. "You're so on!" Beck replied.

Tori went into her house, her friends following. "Hey, anyone up for a game of war?" Andre asked. "Sure." They all said. They cleared the kitchen table, and sat in a circle. They began to play. "So, did Mr. Burns give you an English project?" Robbie asked Tori. "Yeah." She answered. "Who'd you get as a partner?" Robbie asked. "I got Hilary Franks." His face was glum. Hilary Franks was the meanest girl in school, she was meaner than Jade (that tells you something!).

"I got paired up with Gabe Miller." I said. Everyone stopped and looked up at me. "Gabe Miller?" Andre asked. He stopped shuffling the cards to look at Tori. "Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked. "Gabe Miller, is not a good person." Jade said. "What do you mean?" Tori asked. "He seems to be a nice guy." She said.

"Just be careful, is all we're saying." Andre replied. "I always am…don't say anything!" She said, referring to the other boyfriends she had that ended in disaster. She just hoped this wouldn't end the same way as all the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Anger Management

Tori ate her breakfast, and it was delicious. Trina came down, she was dressed rather nicely. "Where are you going?" Tori asked, through a mouthful of cereal. "I have a concert today at school, and I want to look my best!" She answered. "Hurry up!" She then shouted at Tori. Trina always drove Tori to school, so when Trina wanted to be early, she had to be early also.

Tori finished her cereal, and grabbed her backpack on the floor near the door, and they left for school.

Later on at school

"You are—" Beck said, he was really angry.

"I'm what?" Jade demanded, her eyes were blazing with fire.

"You are such a jerk, do you know that?" Beck asked.

"What do you mean 'I'm a jerk'?" She asked, "What did I do that was so bad?"

Beck ran his hand through his hair, and chuckled to himself. "You have to ask?" Beck asked. Jade squinted at him. "It's because you lost it in there!" Beck finally shouted. Jade sighed. "I'm sorry, Beck." Jade said. "You know, sorry, might not work for me this time." He said.

"I want you to fix it, if this happens again, it's over." Beck said, walking away, leaving Jade. "It's over?" Jade asked, in a weak, trembling voice. She watched him go. Jade knew what she had to do. That's what she had to do.

Tori sat at her lunch table.

She ate her salad. Gabe sat beside her, and they were making jokes about everything. They were mainly discussing their English Projects. Just then, Beck came up and sat down. Followed by Andre and Cat. "Hey, you guys!" Tori said, smiling to them. "Gabe, have you met—"

"Yeah, , I have." Gabe said, cutting Tori off.

Tori only could smile. "Where's Robbie and Jade?" Tori asked. "Robbie had a dentist appointment," Cat said. "I hate dentists!" They all giggled, then it grew quiet. "Jade and I had a fight." Beck said. "Oh," Tori said. "I'm sorry." Beck just shook his head.

They all ate their lunch, then the bell rang.

(After Jade visits the guidance counselor)

Beck, Jade, Tori, Cat, and Robbie sat in Beck's RV. They were just hanging out. When suddenly something or someone hit Jade. "Who hit me?" Jade demanded, eyes bulging. "Now, Jade," Beck began. "Shut up, Oliver!" Jade shouted. "Who hit me, with a hard baseball?" Jade asked. Jade looked at Tori first. "I would never throw a baseball at you!" Tori denied.

Jade began to laugh. "I know it's not you, Valentine." Jade said. "Bennett!" She said. "I didn't throw the ball!" Robbie said, speedily, as if he were nervous. Jade then noticed Rex sitting on Robbie's arm. "Give him to me!" She roared. "No, it was an accident!" Robbie shouted, in defense.

There was a mad chase, it led outside, and all they did was run in a circle. "That's it!" Beck shouted. His face was red. Jade stopped, Robbie stopped, also. Everyone paused. Beck never got mad. "I'm through with this, Jade, I warned you earlier, It's over." Beck said.

Tears that were never in Jade's eyes, were now visible. She wiped her eyes, with her hand roughly. "Please, Beck, don't do this." Jade pleaded, which was rare. "No, it's over." Beck said, going to his RV and closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The End

Tori sat in her living room. Working on her English project, with Gabe. "So, are you free tomorrow night?" Gabe asked. Tori smiled, showing her clean white teeth. "Yes." I said. He smiled. "Good." He said. "Would you like to come with me to the McGee concert?" "Sure." I said. He smiled, and he kissed me.

Beck sat in his RV. Trying to do his math homework when the door banged. "Open the door, Beckett!" Jade's voice shouted. He sighed. "Go away, Jade!" He shouted. "We need to talk." Jade said. She pounded out the door again.

He sighed, and put his math to the side. He went to the door. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked. "Vega. We need to talk about Vega." She said. She then pushed her way into the room. "Okay, Jade you may come in." He said. "And since when did you start calling me Beckett?" He asked.

"Tell me that kiss the other day, didn't mean anything!" Jade said.

Beck stood by the door. "Jade, honestly, I'm not sure." He said.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Jade asked. "You love me, don't you?"

Beck sighed. He knew this was going to come, he just hadn't expected it to be so soon. He wanted to have time to sort through his thoughts. But, it wouldn't be right.

Tori stood with Gabe at the concert. He seemed to have disappeared periodically , but he always seemed to return with a refreshment. "So, what's going on, Gabe?" I asked. We were about to take our seats, and he had just disappeared again for the tenth time.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"You're going to the restroom every minute or the refreshments, every time!" Tori argued. "Hey, Gabe, what'cha doing I thought you were going to get us something to eat." A blonde haired girl came up beside him. "Who's this?" Tori asked.

"This is…" Gabe trailed. "I'm his girlfriend, Amanda." She said. "And you are?"

"I'm his date." I answered.

Beck tapped his foot. He had done it this time. "Can you please tell me why you wanted to speak to me!" She demanded. Jade stood in front of him. Her hands crossed in front of her chest. "I just wanted to tell you, that…" Beck began. He looked into her eyes.

He didn't want to admit it to her. But, he had to. His heart didn't like this anymore than his brain.

"Jade, I don't want to hurt you…" Beck said. "No, no,no,no,no!" She roared. "Do not say that!"

"Jade, it's the truth. I loved you, but I don't love you anymore." Beck said.

"That's a lie!" Jade shouted. "No it isn't." He said. "Then, tell me who changed your mind?" She spat. Beck sighed.

Tori went home, crying. She sat herself down on the couch. The house was dark, and she counted her lucky stars that no one was up. She wanted to be alone. To herself. She crumpled with the pain of her heart. How could this happen?

She had no idea. Yet, she still had to work with him for the stupid English project. Just when she thought she was safe to quietly cry herself to sleep on the couch. She heard the door knock. Tori rose to answer the door.

Beck didn't know how he had gotten to Tori's place. He knew the reason why. After Jade and him broke up, he wanted to admit to Tori how he felt about her. When the door opened, his emotions froze. "What happened?" He asked.

Tori opened the door wider, inviting him inside. "Nothing. The concert wasn't good though, not that I got to go see it." She said, as she sat back down on the couch. "What do you mean?" Beck asked. Tori gave a small smile before continuing.

"Beck, Gabe had a girlfriend." She said, her voice cold. "He did?" He asked. To tell the truth, Beck was grateful. But, he was also upset that Gabe had hurt Tori. His heart did summersaults in his chest.

"Tori, I'm sorry." Beck said. She smiled. "Don't." I said.

"I have something to tell you." He said. "Yes." She said. He sighed. "There's no easy way to tell you this, but…" Beck said. "I love you."

Tori sat still.

She tried to register what Beck had just told her, but it didn't seem to go through. _Beck loves me? _

"What about Jade?" she asked. "Jade and I broke up." Beck replied. He stood in front of me.

"Beck, I'm sorry." Tori whispered. "Don't." Beck said.

He sat down beside her. Tori looked at him. Beck seemed so earnest and so truthful.

"Beck, I don't know what to say." She said. Beck smiled, and took her hand in his. "You don't have to." He whispered. "I love you, too." She said, tears in her eyes. They kissed for a millisecond before Tori pulled apart.

"Good-night, Beck." She said

"Good-night, Tori." He whispered. He left the room.

The next day at school, Beck sat next to Tori his arm around her shoulder, in Sikowitz's class. "I have English next block." Tori whispered to Beck.

"You'll be alright." Beck whispered back. Sikowitz was explaining the purpose of acting and making it seem real. "But, what if he…" Tori trailed off. "No, he wouldn't dare." Beck promised. Tori nervously smiled. "So you and Tori are dating now?" Andre asked. He was sitting in front of Tori.

"Yes. We are." Beck answered. He was smiling.

Andre smiled. "You two deserve each other." He said.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Tori came out of the building, Beck by her side. "I love you, don't you know." Beck whispered in my ear. "I love you, too." Tori said, and they kissed. Together, hand-in-hand, they made their way home.

#### The End#####


End file.
